Magic
Magic can be performed by any creatures who possess it after enough practice, although for some creatures it comes naturally. There are different branches of magic, such as animation magic, which world-hoppers possess. This includes alchemy and potion making. Magic plays an important role in the world of Dappervolk but the energy from which it's harnessed has slowly been decreasing over the past few decades without a known cause. It is estimated that if it keeps getting worse, there will be no magical energy left to harness in a couple of centuries, though it appears world-hoppers will be unaffected as they do not draw from the same source. Branches of Magic * Animation Magic: To bring inanimate objects to life as organic beings. ** Pet Alchemy: To fuse five pets together, forming something new. * Item Alchemy: To fuse five items together, forming something new. * Potion Making: To bring magical ingredients together, making potions of various effects. Sometimes aided with a staff or a spell. * Spellwork: To affect reality through words, chants and movements. Sometimes aided with a staff. Magical Beings There are creatures and people who possess an affinity for magic, either through birth or by being exposed to it. World-Hoppers Every non-NPC in the world of Dappervolk are considered world-hoppers. They are people who have arrived from other worlds with no recollection of their pasts. World-hoppers are inherently magical, possessing an ability known as animation magic. With it they are able to infuse inanimate objects with their magic and animate them into pets. Unlike other users of magic, a world-hoppers magic seems to come from within themselves rather than the world, so they are not affected by Dappervolk's slowly decreasing magical energy. Pascal is a known world-hopper NPC, while Buli is up for speculation. Guardian Sprites Guardian sprites are a magical species. Even when magic was uncommon and hard to wield, it came easy to them. Before getting their current forms, guardian sprites were trees and giant plants charged with magical energy, using it to protect their homes. At some point they stopped being bound by their roots and awakened, taking on new forms. They continues protecting their homes and kept balance in the world. They can still use their roots to communicate with nature. As the world grew more harmonious, guardian sprites started to vanish. It may be that once a guardian spirit is no longer needed, their ties to this world is eradicated. Honour is an important trait to them. Irin and their family are all guardian sprites. Another named guardian sprite is Cecily, Irin's sibling. Sprites Tiny winged creatures living together in nature. They use their magic to keep their homes healthy. If they were to disappear, the places they were tied to would wither. They cannot travel outside of their homes without being in a protecting enclosure, such as Magdalene's lanterns, though returning will be difficult due to the shift in magical strain. Sprites living outside of their homes will see shorter lifespans. Witches Witches can be of any race and gender. They are practitioners of magic, users of spells and concoctions. Usually brandishes wands or staffs. Mycel, Barclay and Glume are all witches. Wizards Wizards are a different kind of magic users, supposedly more organized than but perhaps similar to witches. Seems to value knowledge and usually brandishes wands or staffs. It is revealed that Old Farmhand was once a revered wizard. Golems Golems start of as bits of crystals that grows through hundreds of years until finally emerging as moving, thinking beings. Their bodies are strong and hard to damage and since they are not organic beings, their lifespans may be close to infinite. Some abilities of theirs are nightvision and the manipulation of rocks and crystals. A golem's energy is tied to the heart of the mountain where they were made, so they cannot leave without risking their lives. In non-lethal distances they will simply go into hibernation until returned, unable to get more energy. Idra is a golem NPC supposedly made from a sapphire while Visindy was born of a topaz. Magical NPCs Many NPCs are connected to magic in one way or the other. [[Buli|'Buli']] toys with the question of whether she is in fact a world-hopper herself, since it seems she might be capable of animation magic herself and is known to practice pet alchemy. Additionally, her past is never adressed. [[Old Farmhand|'Old Farmhand']] seems to have mastered his chosen branch of magic and was an important figure to the wizards of Dappervolk until he chose to quit and start a new life. Trout has been changed by the magic of the witches in Three's Forest, gaining a longer lifespan and better health. Barclay claims that he should be able of producing at least simple spells with enough practice. Irin is a Guardian Sprite. They are beings who were once plants and trees with strong magic who one fay changed into forms capable of roaming the places they protect. [[Mycel|'Mycel']] is a witch specializing in hallucinogenic potions. Barclay is a witch capable of casting a wide array of spells and has a lot of spellbooks lying around. Glume is another witch seemingly specializing in offensive magic. Visindy is a golem born from a piece of topaz while Idra is supposedly made from sapphire. They are seemingly immortal and able to manipulate rocks and crystals. Known Spells Levitation By pointing a wand and uttering the words "into the air", the targeted object will rise from the ground. Demonstrated by Barclay. Concealing Glamour Used to conceal one's presence. Hand waving and chanting are involved, which results in glowing hands as the spell is cast. Demonstrated by Glume. Known Concoctions/Potions Scrying Basin A concoction used to ask questions of the future. The steps are as follows: Get a large basin of water. Pour in the essence from Buli's Magic Pots and put in Trout's Spark. With the wave of a wand, yellow flowers will appear on the water in a circle. on the water. Be specific with your questions, or you might not get what you want. Practiced by Barclay. Magical Events Witch-call A special meeting of witches that can only take place during a full moon. The moon makes witches more powerful but also rather impressionable, as described by Glume. These meetings are seen as a rare chance to exchange knowledge and spells.Category:Lore